


Yours Truly

by Smiley5494



Series: English Assignments [4]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Delightful, F/M, Miss Darcy is so sweet, Mr Wickham is not a decent guy, Pre-Canon, Protective Mr Darcy, love the online schooling, that was sarcasm if you didn't quite catch that, yay quarantine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: What happened when Mr Wickham and Miss Darcy tried to elope?
Relationships: Georgiana Darcy/George Wickham
Series: English Assignments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671247
Kudos: 4





	Yours Truly

"Marry me, Miss Darcy." Wickham had said, "let us elope three days hence, and we shall live in happiness and wealth."

Mr Wickham's words had twisted their way into her brain, and she could not help but to dwell upon them. He had asked not even a whole day before and Miss Darcy couldn't help wanting to choose him. She hadn't slept well, tossing and turning fitfully, as she considered Mr Wickham's proposal.

It was mid-morning before Ramsgate received a visiter, and Georgiana's mind immediately jumped to Mr Wickham. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she hurried to the hall.

Instead of Mr Wickham, Miss Darcy came face to face with her brother.

Mr Darcy held her gaze, noticing the flicker of disappointment that she hadn't hidden well enough.

"Expecting someone else, Georgiana?" Mr Darcy asked, a slow smile twisting his lips. Miss Darcy hung her head, abashed.

"Yes," she admitted, excitement coming back full force, "Mr Wickham."

It took some time before she could calm herself, and Mr Darcy watched with an amused patience.

"We're going to be married two days hence," she said, waiting for her brother's reaction.

Whatever she was expecting, it was not the fury and fear that coated his face.

"Does anyone know?" His voice was low, and she felt the atmosphere change in an instant.

"No." she answered, fear and shock sinking in. "We wanted it to be a surprise, but I had to tell _you_."

"Good." Mr Darcy told her, "You have to be careful, Mr Wickham isn't a good person, Georgiana. How did he get his hands on you?"

The last part was said so quietly Georgiana figured it wasn't meant to be said aloud.

"Stay here." Mr Darcy ordered of his sister. "I'll take care of this."

Miss Darcy waited for a whole day as everything around her changed.

Mr Wickham didn't come back. He didn't say goodbye, but he didn't say anything else either. Mrs Younge—who ran Ramsgate, where Miss Darcy had been staying—also left, she said her goodbyes to Georgiana, but Miss Darcy was too confused to answer.

It was the next morning before she was bundled into a carriage bound for Pemberley.

She met her brother at the other end, and he let her cry her feelings out on his shoulder, before explaining the situation from his perspective.


End file.
